


Feel Real

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Ron/Draco, the song prompt wasSex Bombby Mousse T. and the rating was NC17.





	Feel Real

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Gift for[](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=weasleyswitch)[ **weasleyswitch**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/weasleyswitch/)**

It's a bit more angst than the song. Hope you like it anyway!   


* * *

**Sex Bomb - Mousse T.**   
_Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeak, huh, listen to this_  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna fire shoot me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight 

_Now you found the secret code_  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're a  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
I know you do 

_No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no_  
This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darlin' 

_Make me explode although you know_  
the route to go to sex me slow slow baby  
And yes  
I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,  
huh 

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb_  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on 

_You can give me more and more counting up the score_  
Yeah  
You can turn me upside down inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal uh uh  
I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
Ouch, Sexbomb, aw baby 

_Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on  
no, no  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on  
Well baby you can turn me on_  
  
 **Feel Real**  
  
"How did you find me again?" Draco asks, leaning in to the mouth on his throat.  
  
"I have ways." Mumbled onto his pale flesh. "Not much time. Have to get back. Harry… Hermione…"  
  
"Oh, fuck, you feel so good…"  
  
Long, lithe, freckled fingers swiftly release his aching erection from his trousers. "Will wonder were I've gotten off to."  
  
Draco moans his name, "Weasley…" And thick, full lips crash against his, breaking off the sound.  
  
A large, strong spit-slicked hand grabs both of their cocks, stroking and squeezing with just the right amount of pressure to make Draco forget that he's a _wanted_ man. Instead he's just _wanted_. _Wanted_ by this man who risks everything for a few brief, stolen moments.  
  
Draco often wonders who would lose more if they were found out. Weasley's friends would feel betrayed and angry, but Draco… Draco would lose his life. There is never any question that it is worth it. Only Weasley can turn him on and ignite him like this - make him feel _real_.  
  
It's the sinfulness of the situation, the pure, fiery passion that is Weasley, that pushes him quickly – too quickly – over the edge, allowing him to lose himself when his release washes over him. He explodes hard like a bomb has gone off inside of him, eyes rolling back in his head, gripping the muscular forearms of lover. A scream traps in his throat and comes out like a growl.  
  
It's always harder for Weasley. Draco knows that it's guilt and loyalty that makes him hold back.  
  
Falling to his knees, Draco vows to make him forget.  
  
He sucks and fondles and strokes, devoid of any shame, relishing Weasley's cock throbbing hard and hot in his hand and his mouth. It's a gift to Weasley for making him feel more than hate and terror.  
  
When Weasley forgets himself, moments before he comes, he whispers apologies to his family and his friends… and God.  
  
It's over and Draco, not knowing what to say, only holds Weasley tight, clinging to the last moments of security he will feel until Weasley finds him again.  
  
"Order's getting close," Weasley whispers in his ear.  
  
"We'll be moving on then," Draco says softly.  
  
Nothing more is said. No good-byes. No promises. They both know that Weasley will find him again.  
  
Draco can only hope that he is alive the next time that he does.  
  
 ** _Fin_**


End file.
